Come Back Home
by paleDemon
Summary: Kembalilah pulang, Kim Seokjin, pulang dan tidurlah dengan nyaman. Namjin! Married Life. Mpreg! Comfort. Angst. Happy Ending? Namjin FIC. BTS FIC. YOONMIN (DIsclaimer: i found this story have similiar plot with Critical Eleven novel by Ika Natassa)
1. Chapter 1

**Come Back Home**

Namjin! Married Life. Mpreg! Comfort. Angst. Happy Ending?

ENJOY!

.

 **Come Back Home**

Tubuh Seokjin menggeliat terbangun, berbalik lalu menggulung tubuhnya sekali lagi di balik selimut tebalnya, namun Ia ingat jika Ia harus datang ke kantor untuk _meeting_. Iya, Ia harus datang rapat sekalipun akhir-akhir ini pendapatnya sudah jarang didengar oleh perusahaan. Seokjin sedikit hafal sikap perusahaannya; mereka bersikap manis di dekat perpanjangan kontrak dan akan bertahan dua-tiga bulan setelah Seokjin memperbarui kontraknya.

"Kau itu bodoh, Seokjin, kau tahu perusahaan memperlakukanmu dengan buruk dan kau tetap bertahan."

Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan diam setiap Jimin menggerutu tentang hal ini padanya. Tak ada alasan lain bagi Seokjin, Jimin pun tahu, jika Namjoon hanya satu-satunya alasan bagi Seokjin untuk tetap bertahan di perusahaan itu.

Tubuh Seokjin bergerak duduk, mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan, lalu melirik sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya yang kosong. Ia seharusnya mencuci wajah dan menggosok giginya sebelum berjalan ke dapur, bukannya langsung duduk dan menegak air dingin. Membuat kepalanya sedikit sakit karena perbedaan suhu.

Baru setelahnya Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi di sebelah dapur untuk membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap. Ini kebiasaan aneh mereka; Seokjin dan Namjoon, memilih menggunakan kamar mandi di sebelah dapur bukannya kamar mandi di kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tak suka jika kita memakai kamar mandi di kamar kita."

"Kenapa?"

Namjoon tersenyum–mesum–menatap Seokjin, duduknya mendekat menghimpit Seokjin. Yap, Seokjin tahu ujung pembicaraan ini. Ia... pasrah.

Dan seperti yang ditebak Seokjin, lelaki yang telah menjadi suaminya dua tahun ini berbicara dengan suara rendah dan berbisik. Tentu saja Ia sengaja melakukannya. "Aku ingin... kamar mandi itu bersih dan hanya dipakai oleh kita ketika melakukan itu."

"Seks." Seokjin memutar bola matanya. "Tak usah basa-basi, aku tahu pikiran kotormu." Lalu tangannya mendorong dada suaminya, dengan wajah mati-matian menahan senyuman lebar setelah digoda suaminya sendiri.

Seokjin meringis. Ingatan itu terlanjur melekat dengan kuat di pikirannya, dan sering muncul tiba-tiba, bahkan ketika Seokjin tak ingin mengingatnya. Dengan hembusan nafas lelah Seokjin berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Wajahnya meringis sekali lagi saat tahu keadaan kamar mandi mereka. Ada handuk tergeletak di sebelah wastafel, tutup pasta gigi yang berada di atas kontainer sabun cuci tangan, dan Seokjin baru menyadari jika ada sisa uap di cermin. Seseorang baru saja memakai kamar mandi. Bagaimanapun Seokjin merasakannya dengan jelas, bahwa hatinya serasa diremas. Hingga Ia ingin muntah.

Seokjin ingat selama hampir dua bulan pertama mereka tinggal bersama saat masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, Seokjin selalu gemas dan kesal ketika melihat kebiasaan Namjoon yang malas menggantung handuk atau menutup tutup pasta gigi. Namjoon pelupa, juga malas, kadang sengaja melakukannya agar dapat melihat wajah kesal Seokjin.

Kata Namjoon wajah Seokjin ketika marah sangat lucu. Wajahnya memerah, kadang muncul urat di leher atau pelipisnya. Lalu Seokjin akan uring-uringan dengan nada tinggi, bibirnya sedikit membulat saat meluapkan amarahnya. Dan Namjoon akan meminta maaf sambil memeluknya, atau ketika Ia memang sengaja melakukannya, maka Ia akan tersenyum lebar karena tujuannya tercapai.

Itu dulu. Dan saat ini tak ada yang bisa Seokjin lakukan selain membenarkan letak handuk bekas pakai dan menutup pasta gigi yang terbuka.

Ia memilih tidak mandi di kamar mandi sebelah dapur hari itu.

.

.

.

Awalnya Seokjin percaya jika dirinya dan Namjoon adalah pasangan yang surga ciptakan. Itu adalah ungkapan buatan dirinya sendiri; pasangan yang surga ciptakan. Karena seolah surga mendukung segala hal tentang dirinya dan Namjoon. Rasanya seperti menonton film atau novel romansa setiap mengingat bagaimana mereka bisa bersama.

Sungguh. Mereka bertemu di SMA, berteman baik karena teman mereka berpacaran; teman Seokjin; Jimin berpacaran dengan Yoongi; teman Namjoon. Lalu keempatnya kelewat sering bersama, hingga saat kuliah pun sama. Namjoon, Seokjin, juga Jimin sama-sama kuliah di SNU sekalipun berbeda jurusan, sedangkan Yoongi mengejar karir musiknya. Keempatnya masih bersama, Jimin dan Yoongi pun masih bersama.

Hingga ketika mereka berada di tingkat ketiga di universitas, Namjoon mengatakan jika Ia sepertinya akan menjadi produser bukannya melanjutkan perusahaan orang tuanya seperti yang direncanakan.

"Kau bodoh atau apa, Namjoon? Orang tuamu akan menendangmu keluar dari rumah jika mendengar ucapanmu."

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya. "Seluruh alat produksiku sudah pernah dibuang dan dipatahkan oleh Mamaku. Alat itu seharga satu bola mataku. Kurasa tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan lebih dari itu."

Dan di antara seluruh umat manusia, Seokjinlah yang paling tak percaya ucapan Namjoon. Ini semacam gertakan bodoh, dan setan berbisik di telinga Seokjin untuk menambahi kebodohan ini. "Baiklah, Kim Namjoon. Aku akan mendukungmu dan membantu berbicara pada orang tuamu, jika sebelum lulus tahun depan, kau telah menjadi produser di salah satu perusahaan rekaman." Seokjin tersenyum setengah, meremehkan, tentu saja.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak perlu tanda tangan kontrak dan menjadi produser di perusahaan rekaman karena itu terasa terlalu sulit. Kirimkan lagu rekamanmu ke perusahaan rekaman saja, jika mereka menyukai lagumu, aku akan melakukan hal tadi."

"Tidak, Jinseok." Namjoon itu bodoh, "Aku akan menjadi produser sebuah perusahaan rekaman tepat setelah aku lulus dengan tanda tangan kontrak sebelum aku lulus." Sudah dibilang 'kan, Ia selalu bersikap kelewat percaya diri. "Kau tidak perlu meyakinkan orang tuaku juga. Cukup wujudkan mimpimu menjadi penyanyi di atas panggung. Itu keinginanku."

Padahal Namjoon tahu jika Seokjin tak ingin dikenal banyak orang. Tapi memang Namjoon yang paling tahu jika impian Seokjin untuk menjadi penyanyi terlalu besar hingga urusan takut dikenal banyak orang adalah masalah sepele.

Tapi tidak hanya Namjoon yang bodoh. Seokjin lebih bodoh di sini. "Oke. Aku setuju." Hanya karena Ia yakin Namjoon tak akan sanggup melakukan hal luar biasa itu dalam setahun.

Sayangnya Seokjin lupa jika Namjoon adalah tipikal orang yang jenius dan sekalinya memiliki keinginan, akan terus dikejar. Yang Seokjin tahu, selama setahun lelaki itu hanya tidur beberapa jam saja untuk menyeimbangkan dunia kuliah dan proses pembuatan lagunya. Yang Seokjin tahu lelaki itu sering mengurung diri di studio bersama Yoongi, menghabiskan lima gelas kopi dalam sehari, namun tetap memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai mahasiswa.

Dan yang Seokjin ketahui, belum genap 8 bulan sejak perjanjian bodohnya, Namjoon telah tersenyum di hadapan Seokjin dengan menyodorkan salinan kontrak. Kontrak perikatan yang menyatakan jika Namjoon berada di bawah naungan sebuah perusahaan sebagai salah satu tim produksi musik.

"Kau gila."

Namjoon tersenyum, dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas. "Sekarang giliranmu."

Namjoon sendiri yang memaksa menyetir mobil untuk mengantar Seokjin ke perusahaan yang sama tempat Ia (akan) bekerja.

"Sebenarnya salah satu perjanjian tak tertulis dari kontrak perikatan itu adalah agar mereka mau menyisihkan waktu mereka untuk mendengar temanku bernyanyi. Aku berencana mengirim rekaman video dirimu saat bernyanyi, tapi mereka menyuruhku membawamu langsung, Jinseok."

Dan hingga delapan tahun sejak mereka melakukan hal tergila itu, dada Seokjin masih berdegup tak karuan saat mengulang kembali rekaman itu. Semua tadi adalah hal terbesar yang dapat terjadi dalam hidupnya, selain satu hal.

.

.

.

"Aku di depan."

"Kau tahu kata sandi apartemenku, bodoh!"

Seokjin mendengus lalu menyelipkan ponselnya di saku celana jinsnya. Sejak pertama Jimin dan Yoongi pindah ke apartemen mewah ini, Jimin mendaftarkan sidik jari Seokjin selain sidik jari Jimin dan Yoongi sendiri, agar Seokjin memiliki _full-access_.

Atas perintah–ya, perintah, bukan permintaan–Yoongi saat mereka bertemu di perusahaan, Seokjin membawakan Jimin seember _Ben & Jerry's _rasa _Chunky Monkey_ serta sebotol _The Macallan_. Ya, Jimin dan Yoongi memang seaneh itu dengan meminta seseorang membeli es krim dan wiski dalam satu waktu.

Jimin sedang menonton tv dengan semangkuk kacang almond di atas perutnya saat Seokjin masuk. Ia hanya memutar kepalanya saat tahu Seokjin telah sampai. "Oh, kau sudah datang? Kau membawanya?"

Tangan Seokjin terangkat sebagai jawaban.

"Bagus. Taruh saja botol itu di meja, aku tak peduli, dan bawa kemari es krim itu, Jin."

Seokjin melongo. Mereka hampir tak bertemu dua bulan penuh, dan hal itu yang Jimin ucapkan, bukannya ungkapan rasa rindu atau apa.

"Oh, ya, Jin."

Nah, sepertinya Jimin akan mengatakan apa yang Seokjin ingin dengar.

"Sekalian ambilkan aku sendok es krim. Kau tahu letaknya, 'kan?" Kepala lelaki itu berbalik sekali lagi, menampilkan wajahnya yang sedikit lebih penuh, "Mana mungkin aku makan es krim tanpa sendok."

Mati saja!

.

.

.

Kebiasaan Namjoon yang buruk itu banyak. Selain kebiasaannya yang tak pernah menaruh handuk di tempat yang benar juga tak pernah menutup pasta gigi, lelaki itu juga sering meninggalkan gelas bekasnya minum dimana saja. Ia beralasan jika Ia lupa, tapi Seokjin tahu jika lelaki itu memang kelewat ceroboh, dan pelupa.

Semua kebiasaan Namjoon tadi, yang awalnya selalu membuat Seokjin kesal, berubah menjadi perasaan tenang setiap melihatnya. Dari yang awalnya selalu membuat Seokjin kesal dan meluap-luap saat melihatnya, berubah menjadi ucapan dalam hati, "Oh, Namjoon ternyata pulang."

Dan ucapan itu baru muncul sejak tiga bulan belakang. Sejak mereka saling tak bicara. Saat bahkan keduanya mulai tak tahu jadwal masing-masing.

"Kalian masih tak bicara satu sama lain?"

Seokjin ikut menyendok es krim Jimin. "Perutmu sudah mulai membesar, Jim,"

"Ya, sudah mulai terlihat." Jawab Jimin singkat, dan paham usaha Seokjin dalam mengalihkan perhatian. "Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, Jin, jawab pertanyaanku juga."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" Seokjin melirik sahabatnya, "Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa wiski itu? Kau tak boleh minum alkohol karena kandunganmu."

Jimin hanya diam. Menatap Seokjin dingin.

"Orang hamil tak boleh marah-marah, Jim."

"Tapi aku boleh membunuh orang yang menyebalkan sepertimu tidak?"

Seokjin masih mengulum sendok dengan es krim yang masih menempel. "Kau akan dipenjara jika membunuh."

"Namjoon tidak pulang seminggu ini." Tembak Jimin tak tahan. "Yoongi yang mengatakannya padaku. Kau tahu?"

"Ia pulang tadi pagi." Gumam Seokjin tanpa menatap Jimin. "Atau tadi subuh, atau tadi malam. Aku tak tahu pasti."

"Jadi kalian masih tak saling bicara."

Seokjin mengangguk ringan, mengganti _channel_ dari FOX ke Cartoon Network, lalu menyendok es krim dari genggaman tangan Jimin sekali lagi.

Sahabatnya merasa ngeri. "Jin, kau tak apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau menabrak tiang pembatas atau mobilmu terbalik saat perjalanan kemari?"

"Huh?"

"Kau gila? Otakmu hilang?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?"

Jimin meringis. "Jin, kau pikir tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen dengan pasangan sah namun tak tahu kabar masing-masing adalah hal yang benar?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Jim."

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Seokjin!" Jimin makin tidak mengerti. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau sama sekali tak tahu kabar Namjoon!"

"Jim, pukul berapa We Bare Bears tayang?"

"Kim Seokjin, kumohon." Desis Jimin. "Kau yang beranggapan jika masalah ada untuk dihadapi bukan dihindari dengan bersembunyi."

"Yap, benar."

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, Jin?!"

"Aku tidak bersembunyi, _lho_ , Namjoon yang tak mau bertemu denganku."

Jimin merasa ngeri mendengar mudahnya temannya berucap, tanpa sadar tangannya mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar. "Semoga, sebodoh apapun bayiku kelak, tak akan sebodoh kalian."

"Amin."

Mati saja!

.

.

.

Seokjin tahu diri. Hari ini adalah hari jadi Jimin dan Yoongi. Sebelum Yoongi pulang, Ia pulang terlebih dahulu. Dan hari ini Ia tak memiliki rencana apapun selain rapat di kantor siang tadi. Maka Ia langsung pulang dan menyalakan pemutar musik keras-keras dan mulai memasak untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hampir tiga bulan Ia selalu memasak untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidur di kamarnya sendiri, terpisah dengan Namjoon yang memutuskan tidur di kamar di lantai atas. Mereka tak bicara, tak bertemu tatap, tak mengetahui kabar masing-masing. Mereka serumah, tapi tak pernah sekalipun dalam satu bulan mereka berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Keduanya sama-sama menolak dengan halus ketika orang tuanya meminta bertemu, namun berbohong jika keduanya masih baik-baik saja.

Dan kali ini konsentrasi memasak Seokjin terganggu ketika pintu kamar mandi di sebelah dapur terbuka. Tubuh Namjoon keluar dengan celana _training_ panjang berwarna abu-abu yang dipakainya.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, sama-sama tak sadar jika ada orang lain yang bersama mereka. Perlu sepuluh detik bagi otak Seokjin untuk mengirim impuls pada otot tubuhnya untuk bereaksi, Ia berbalik dan menyibukkan diri dengan daun bawang.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka saling menatap setelah tiga bulan saling menjauh. Keduanya tahu jika hubungan tak akan berjalan dengan keadaan buruk seperti ini.

"Kau pulang?"

Seokjin tak ingin menjawabnya. "Ya."

"Aku akan tidur di atas."

Lalu suara langkah kaki Namjoon terdengar menjauh, lalu terdengar Ia menaiki tangga.

"Kau." Seokjin tercekat mendengar suaranya sendiri. Ia tak yakin. Matanya perih dan mulai berair karena memaksa dirinya, namun Ia harus melakukannya. "Tak harus bersikap ramah padaku."

Dan Namjoon sudah berada di batas kesabarannya. Selama ini memang Ia yang selalu keras kepala dalam hubungan ini. Seokjin lebih sering mengendur dan meminta maaf demi mempertahankan hubungan mereka sedangkan Namjoon yang lebih sering mengekang dan mengatur.

Tapi kali ini semuanya harus berubah.

"Kita harus bicara."

"Tidak perlu."

"Tapi Kau harus mengaduk masakanmu jika tak mau memakan daging gosong."

Tangan Seokjin meremas hingga buku tangannya memutih. Ia tahu, seharusnya Ia mengaduk tumis dagingnya lima menit yang lalu, tapi Ia terlalu takut berbalik dan berhadapan dengan tubuh Namjoon.

"Aku serius, mulai tercium bau gosong, Jinseok."

Nafas Seokjin tercekat mendengar nama panggilan itu terucap oleh suara yang mati-matian ingin didengarnya. Perlu waktu tiga menit penuh bagi Seokjin untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Ia akhirnya berbalik dan mengaduk tumis dagingnya.

"Kita harus bicara." Ulang Namjoon.

"Tidak perlu."

"Itu perintah."

"Kau bukan bos di sini, kau sendiri yang bilang."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, hatinya teriris. Seokjin masih mengingat ucapan itu, jika tak ada yang lebih berkuasa dalam hubungan mereka. Bagaimana dulu mereka selalu setuju dan memutuskan semua dengan demokratis. Kontradiktif, saat ini Seokjin bahkan tak mau menatap mata Namjoon dan terus menunduk bahkan ketika tubuh mereka terpisahkan meja marmer.

"Aku minta maaf." Bisik Namjoon, sedikit samar karena desisan tumis daging dari _pan_ di antara mereka. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kim Seokjin. Yang kulakukan memang tak termaafkan dan akan membekas dalam dirimu selamanya,"

Seokjin meringis, "Bagus jika kau tahu."

"Tak bisakah kau memaafkanku? Demi kita?"

Seokjin tak tahu.

"Hubungan ini sudah berjalan sejauh ini, Kim Seokjin. Kau yang bilang padaku jika kita telah bersama, kita telah melewati semuanya bersama. Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku jika tak ada alasan bagi kita untuk berhenti berjalan."

Seokjin masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan tumisan daging.

"Sudah cukup bagi kita saling mendiamkan dan bersembunyi, Kim Seokjin. Luka tak akan sembuh sendiri, begitu pula masalah."

Genangan air mata Seokjin sudah hampir berderai jatuh. "Luka yang kau buat tak akan bisa sembuh."

Namjoon menggiggit bibirnya frustasi. Tangannya menggaruk kepalanya kesal. Kim Seokjin bisa bersikap sangat dewasa dan keras kepala bukan main. Berdebat dengan Seokjin mirip dengan berjudi, kau harus menebak sisi mana dari Seokjin yang muncul hari ini.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku sadar. Tiga bulan penuh aku menyadari hal ini."

"Bahwa yang kau katakan padaku adalah hal yang salah? Bahwa mengatakan jika keguguran yang kualami adalah salahku adalah hal yang tak semestinya kau katakan? Bahwa aku yang harus bertanggung jawab dan menangani kesedihanku atas kehilangan bayi yang ada dalam kandunganku sendiri?"

Seokjin sama sekali tak tahan. Ia lelah, perutnya kosong, namun Ia sendiri terkejut dengan semua tenaga yang Ia miliki hingga mampu berteriak sekeras ini di hadapan Namjoon.

Sedangkan lelaki di hadapannya hanya diam tanpa mampu berkata maupun bersikap. Ini pertama kalinya Ia melihat diri terburuk Seokjin. Mata lelaki itu merah dan basah, dipenuhi rasa sesal dan sedih yang suram, juga kebencian yang memenuhi matanya.

"Mengatakan hal itu pada seseorang yang baru saja kehilangan kandungannya adalah yang terburuk, Kim Namjoon. Satu hal yang selalu berusaha kuingatkan terus tentang kekuranganmu dan aku memintamu untuk berubah adalah egoisme! Kau selalu bersikap dan meninggikan egomu! Bukankah aku selalu mengatakannya?" Suara Seokjin parau, serak, dan penuh keputusasaan.

"Seokjin."

"Aku tak tahan, Namjoon. Aku masih belum bisa melihat wajahmu." Bisik Seokjin, meninggalkan kompornya dalam keadaan menyala tanpa peduli dengan masakan dan perutnya. Ia terlalu lelah. Ia ingin mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya dan bersembunyi di balik selimutnya sekali lagi, seperti setiap malam tiga bulan belakangan.

Dan Namjoon tahu hal itu. Ia menyusul suaminya setelah memastikan kompor elektriknya telah mati. Ia berjalan ke kamar utama, kamar mereka, kamar yang tiga bulan ini dipakai Seokjin seorang diri.

"Kita masih harus bicara, Seokjin."

"Aku terlalu lelah, Namjoon."

Namjoon berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur, memperhatikan gelungan tubuh Seokjin yang perlahan membulat di balik selimut. Hampir tiga bulan Ia tak memasuki kamar ini, dan tak ada yang berubah.

Kecuali foto pernikahan mereka yang telah diturunkan dari dinding dan disandarkan di lantai dalam keadaan terbalik. Sebegitu besarnya rasa benci Seokjin padanya?

Namjoon menghela nafas, "Aku tak akan pergi sebelum kita menyelesaikan masalah kita."

Seokjin tak peduli. Ia masih tak ingin melihat wajah Namjoon, matanya masih perih dan kesedihannya selalu meluap setiap melihat wajah lelaki itu.

"Seokjin, kumohon. Aku tak bisa terus diam ketika tahu ada sesuatu yang salah di antara kita." Suara Namjoon terdengar merana di telinga Seokjin. Lelaki itu mati-matian mengatur nafasnya agar tenang dan berhenti menangis, serta berusaha memejamkan matanya. Namun tak bisa. Tangisannya makin keras.

"Aku tahu, akulah yang salah di sini. Maka dari itu aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku sungguh menyesalinya, Seokjin, dan aku tahu Aku pantas tak dimaafkan."

Seokjin terlalu lelah. Ia membuka selimutnya, membiarkan Namjoon melihat sisi terburuknya, "Namjoon,"

Dari suaranya, Namjoon tahu Seokjin kelewat lelah.

"Aku masih tak bisa memaafkanmu, apapun yang kau katakan masih membuatku mengingat semua ucapanmu waktu itu."

"Tak bisakah hubungan ini yang membuatmu memaafkanku?"

Seokjin menggeleng.

"Katakan padaku, Seokjin, katakan apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku. Aku bodoh, aku memang bodoh, kumohon katakan apa yang harus kulakukan."

Seokjin menutup matanya, merasakan air matanya luruh menuruni pipinya. Mulutnya pahit, namun kalimat itu sudah berada di ujung mulutnya. "Cerai."

Tak ada suara. Seokjin membuka mata, menemukan mata terluka Namjoon yang menatapnya putus asa. "Ceraikan aku, jangan temui aku hingga aku yang menemuimu terlebih dahulu dan mengatakan aku telah baik." Suara Seokjin bergetar, air matanya pun mengalir semakin deras.

Itu berat untuknya.

"Seokjin?"

"Ya, Namjoon. Kau tak salah." Seokjin harus mengerutkan dahinya, menyatukan alisnya, demi mengumpulkan kesadaran dan kekuatannya yang tersisa sedikit. "Ceraikan aku dan pergi dari hidupku. Itu akan cukup bagiku."

Tak lebih dari pukulan palu godam tepat di kepala Namjoon saat mendengarnya, hingga telinganya berdengung, hingga matanya berkunang-kunang.

 **END**

 ** _Hehe, aku memang kurang ajar, sekalinya update tapi beginian._**

 ** _Gaapa, lagi ruwet pikiranku. Terimakasih untuk kalian yang membaca!_**

 **Ada yang paham kenapa judulnya begitu dan ga nyambung sama sekali dengan ceritanya? Apa hubungan come back home dengan cerita tadi? Hehe, jawabannya ada di part 2. Enjoy!**

 **ILY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Come Back Home (AFTER STORY)**

Namjin! Married Life. Mpreg! Comfort. Angst. Happy Ending?

ENJOY!

.

 **Come Back Home (AFTER STORY)**

Tubuh Seokjin menggeliat terbangun, berbalik lalu menggulung tubuhnya sekali lagi di balik selimut tebalnya. Ia ingin tidur lebih lama. Tapi hari ini Ia harus bersiap datang ke persidangan perceraiannya. Dirinya tak siap. Sejak semalam tubuhnya menggigil membayangkan tentang hari ini.

Tapi semua usahanya sudah final. Ia telah berusaha bicara dengan kepala dingin dengan Namjoon lebih dari sepuluh kali sejak Ia mengungkapkan keinginannya pada Namjoon dua bulan lalu. Ia juga telah berbicara pada orang tua mereka, mengatakan jika semua ini Seokjin yang meminta bukan Namjoon, dan tak pernah menyinggung apapun tentang masalah mereka.

Pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya.

 _Kau sudah bangun?-NJ_

 _Sudah. Aku akan bersiap setelah ini-SJ_

 _Brunch bersama?_ Salad Stop _?-NJ_

Perlu waktu lebih bagi Seokjin sebelum membalas;

 _Ok, bertemu di sana.-SJ_

.

.

.

Ingatan mereka masih segar tentang semua jalan yang mereka lalui hingga berada di titik sekarang. Mereka ingat bagaimana Namjoon menggenggam tangan Seokjin keras-keras saat menemani Seokjin di ruang tunggu di _showcase_ debutnya. Bahkan lelaki itu lebih gugup dibanding Seokjin sendiri.

Lalu malam-pagi-malam-pagi yang mereka habiskan ketika memproduksi lagu–ya, Namjoon yang menjadi ketua tim produser setiap album Seokjin lima tahun ini. Atau saat mereka sama-sama gugup saat harus jujur ke perusahaan tentang hubungan mereka–mereka telah menjadi kekasih saat itu. Termasuk bagaimana serunya mereka bermain petak umpet dengan penggemar Seokjin maupun penggemar Namjoon saat mereka ingin berkencan namun harus bersembunyi dari publik.

Lalu ketika mereka mengumumkan pertunangan mereka. keduanya yang khawatir telah bersiap mendapat komentar negatif, namun publik mencintai mereka. dukungan datang dan banyak orang ikut bersuka cita. Mereka bahagia, merasa tak sendiri dan dicintai banyak orang.

Seluruh kenangan itu datang menghempas tubuh Seokjin bagaikan ombak, membawa tubuhnya terdampar di pulau seorang sendiri, ketakutan, namun ingin tahu sejauh mana batas dirinya bisa bertahan tanpa Namjoon. Yang Seokjin sadari bahwa dirinya telah bergantung terlalu jauh pada Namjoon selama ini.

Pesan masuk sekali lagi.

 _Aku sudah sampai. Mau kupesankan pesananmu?-NJ_

 _Baiklah aku sudah siap berangkat. Ya, jika kau tak keberatan.-SJ_

Sebentar lagi Ia akan menemui Namjoon, berusaha bersikap seperti kawan baik.

"Ini yang terbaik bagi kami." Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri kesekian kalinya pagi ini.

.

.

.

Namjoon gila. Kelewat gila. Ia frustasi seminggu terakhir. Tak bisa tidur, tak mengantuk, tak lelah, dan terus memaksa dirinya bekerja. Ia hanya tidur satu-dua jam di dalam studionya, lalu kembali bekerja setelah menghabiskan dua-tiga batang rokok. Ia tak pulang dan mandi, Ia tak peduli.

Ia harus menyelesaikan lagunya.

Dan ketika hari sidang perceraiannya sudah tiba, Ia memastikan lagunya sekali lagi bersama Yoongi dan Jimin yang menangis saat mendengarnya. Ia menyalin lagu tadi ke dalam sebuah USB dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop coklat. Ceri di atas kue, Ia menuliskan _'Untuk Kim Seokjin, terimakasih atas semuanya.'_

"Kau serius, Namjoon?"

Namjoon meringis melihat bagaimana mata bengkak Jimin masih menangis sedangkan tangan lelaki itu mengusap perutnya tanpa henti. "Maafkan kami harus memberimu kado terburuk untuk anak pertamamu, Jim."

Lelaki itu menangis semakin keras di dalam pelukan Yoongi.

"Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Memaksa Seokjin untuk memaafkanku hanya membuatnya tersiksa, dan tidak seperti itu cara kerja cinta. Kuharap kita berempat akan kembali bersama seperti selama ini di masa depan."

Lalu Namjoon yang meninggalkan mereka, sekali lagi merasa bersalah pada Jimin karena membuatnya menangis sekeras ini.

Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan gamang, setelah memastikan jika Ia tak melupakan hadiah untuk Seokjin.

.

.

.

"Kau baik? Apartemen barumu memiliki keamanan yang baik?"

Seokjin mengangguk, menyuapkan selada ke mulutnya. "Ya, tidak sebagus apartemen kita tapi cukup baik." Ucapnya singkat menjelaskan apartemen barunya setelah Ia keluar dari apartemen mereka.

Tidak hanya Seokjin yang pergi, Namjoon juga. Berada di rumah yang telah ditinggalinya bersama Seokjin selama ini, lengkap dengan semua kenangan di setiap sudut, tak akan membantunya bangkit. Ia juga pergi.

"Aku bertemu lelaki mirip Lee Byunghun di lobi apartemenku, Joon."

Senyuman lebar Namjoon terukir. Ia merindukan hal seperti ini, duduk bersama Seokjin tanpa pembicaraan berat yang menyiksa dan menguras emosi. Ia merindukan senyuman cerah Seokjin. Keputusan ini terasa yang terbaik.

"Kau terlihat sangat menyukainya."

"Kuharap Ia tak terlalu tua dan belum berkeluarga. Ia sangat tampan!"

Keduanya tertawa menyadari kebodohan ini. Merasa riang seperti dua remaja kelas satu SMA, seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Bercengkrama tanpa perlu memikirkan jika setelah ini mereka harus melewati sidang perceraian dan urusan rumit paska-sidang, termasuk hari-hari sendiri setelah perceraian.

Dan ketika Seokjin menyelesaikan makanannya, Namjoon yang telah lebih dulu selesai mendorong amplop putih pada Seokjin.

"Ini hadiahku untukmu, mungkin yang terakhir. Aku akan pergi ke Amerika setelah ini. Maaf tak mengatakannya padamu lebih awal,"

Seokjin terlihat terkejut. Gelas yang Ia angkat tergantung di depan mulutnya. "Amerika?"

"Manhattan, lebih tepatnya. Kau bisa datang kesana, kapanpun, jika kau siap bertemu dan melihat wajahku." Namjoon tersenyum, "Aku tak memaksamu untuk memaafkanku, aku akan membiarkan langit menyiksaku atas dosa yang telah kulakukan padamu. Aku memenuhi keinginanmu, untuk tak muncul di hadapanmu hingga kau sendiri yang datang padaku."

Namjoon berdiri. "Kuharap ketika kita bertemu kelak, kau sudah bisa memaafkanku. Dan semua luka yang kusebabkan tak akan membuatmu sakit saat melihat wajahku. Selamat tinggal, Kim Seokjin."

 _Selamat tinggal, Kim Seokjin_.

Seokjin baru tahu jika lelaki itu benar-benar telah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahaannya. Karena Namjoon tak datang di persidangan cerai terakhir mereka. Ia sungguhan saat mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Dan hati Seokjin kosong setelahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Seokjin?"

Seokjin mengangguk pada sahabatnya, memeluk Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian sambil membisikkan ucapan terimakasih karena telah mendukung keputusannya dan Namjoon hingga sejauh ini.

"Kau yakin bisa menyetir?"

Seokjin malah tertawa. "Kau pikir aku patah kaki atau gegar otak hingga tak sanggup mengemudi?"

Dan ketika Ia sendirian di dalam mobil, Ia baru mengingat kado dari Namjoon. Ia menarik amplop pemberian Namjoon dari kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Terlihat tulisan tangan Namjoon yang dihafalnya dengan sangat; _'Untuk Kim Seokjin, terimakasih atas semuanya.'_

Lidahnya membasahi bibirnya tanpa sadar. Ia gugup.

Isinya hanya USB, tanpa ada surat, tanpa ada yang lain. Ia menyambungkan USB pemberian Namjoon ke mobilnya, menemukan satu lagu berjudul 'Come Back Home' sebagai satu-satunya isi USB tadi.

Petikan gitar terdengar menenangkan setelah Seokjin menekan tombol putar.

 _Orang lain berkata, akan ada pelangi setelah badai_

 _Kupikir mereka berbohong, karena pelangiku baru saja pergi_

 _Seseorang lainnya berkata, aku akan baik saja ketika berjalan sendiri di masa mudaku_

 _Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan ketika semua memori masa mudaku bersamamu?_

 _Kurasa ini yang buruk dari kita_

 _Terlalu terikat, terlalu bergantung_

 _Berapa kali aku terasa tercekik hanya karena kau yang menangis_

 _Sedangkan tak ada tali di leherku_

 _Berapa kali aku merasa ingin berlari dan bersembunyi_

 _Sedangkan aku baik-baik saja dan tak ada yang mengejarku_

Come back home

 _Adalah hal yang ingin kukatakan_

 _Padamu_

 _Ketika kau merasa lelah_

Come back home

 _Adalah hal yang ingin kuteriakkan_

 _Padamu_

 _Ketika kau merasa ingin bersembunyi_

 _Karena rumah adalah satu-satunya tempat yang paling mengerti dirimu_

 _Dan kau masih menjadi rumahku,_

 _Kapanpun itu, kau masih menjadi rumahku_

 _Sekalipun di kehidupanku selanjutnya, kau akan tetap menjadi rumahku_

Come back home

Because you will always be welcomed by me

Come back home

Whenever you ready

Come back home

In Manhattan,

Lalu suara Namjoon hilang, semua hening. Mati-matian Seokjin menenangkan dirinya setelah mendengar lagu Namjoon, mendengar suara lembut lelaki itu, dan bayangan kenangan mereka terputar dengan cepat di kepala.

 _"Seokjin,_ am i still your home? Because you're still mine _. Aku masih di sini. 160 W 24th St, New York"_ Ucap Namjoon. Lalu rekaman benar-benar berakhir.

Lelaki itu hancur. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kemudi dengan tangisan tersedu yang tak berhenti. Rasanya alur hidupnya terlalu menyedihkan dengan berakhir demikian. Pasangan dari surga yang sebenarnya hanyalah bohong, khayalan Seokjin semata.

.

.

.

Saat itu Seokjin yang sedang tertidur di dalam pelukan Namjoon tiba-tiba terbangun, merasa mulas luar biasa di perutnya hingga kakinya merasa kebas. Lelaki itu terduduk dan merintih tanpa suara.

Suaminya ikut terbangun, kebingungan dengan Seokjin. "Ada apa, sayang?"

Usia kandungan mereka masih empat bulan, belum waktunya Seokjin merasakan kontraksi. Dengan kesadaran penuh Namjoon menggendong tubuh lemas suaminya, terlalu lelah setelah menggelar konser di Jepang sehari sebelumnya dan lemah karena merasa sakit di perutnya.

Ini sungguh seperti petir di siang bolong. Dokter mengatakan jika kandungan Seokjin bermasalah. Anak mereka mati sebelum lahir. Dokter harus mengeluarkan janin itu sebelum membusuk di dalam.

Untuk pertama kalinya Seokjin merasa tak memiliki semangat untuk bangun. Harapannya, bayangannya, impiannya, selama empat bulan lebih, sirna dalam satu pagi yang cerah dan hangat. Ia bahkan telah memimpikan mengajari anaknya bermain piano, atau membiarkan Namjoon mengajari anak mereka olahraga meskipun suaminya tak terlalu pandai berolahraga.

"Seokjin? Kau sudah makan?"

Tentu saja belum.

Namjoon kemudian duduk di belakang punggung Seokjin, membelai lembut punggung hingga bahu lelakinya, turun ke tangan Seokjin. "Jika kau tak makan sekarang, aku akan mengganggumu terus menerus. Tapi jika kau makan sekarang, setidaknya aku tak akan mengganggumu hingga nanti sore."

Seokjin merasaka kehangatan tangan Namjoon yang membelai pipinya dari belakang.

"Ayo makan, kutemani."

Dan saat itu hanya Namjoon alasannya untuk bangun dan bangkit. Ia percayakan semua hidupnya sejak awal pada lelaki itu, percaya bahwa pundaknya yang kokoh mampu menopang hidupnya. Ia duduk dan memeluk Namjoon, menumpahkan semua rasa sedih dan sesalnya di bahu itu.

Seperti yang Ia harapkan, Namjoon menenangkannya. Ia berbisik jika semua baik-baik saja dan akan baik-baik saja. Belaian lembut tangan hangat Namjoon di punggungnya menenangkan.

Hingga satu kata tak sengaja terucap. "Andai kau tak memaksa konser perpisahan di Jepang selama dua hari, kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sejak saat itu dunia Seokjin hancur. Tak ada lagi sosok lelaki yang menjadi alasan Seokjin bangkit. Tak ada lagi lelaki yang Ia percayakan hidupnya padanya, tak ada pundak yang mampu menopang masalahnya, hingga tak ada ketenangan dalam sosok Namjoon. Kepercayaannya hilang hanya karena satu kalimat.

 _"Namjoon, aku kehilangan anak yang kukandung dan kau mengatakan hal tadi seolah hanya kau yang kehilangan."_

 **END**

 **ARE YOU SATISFIED?**

 **PLS TELL ME. Im not good at angst story**

 **ILY!**


End file.
